<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You wanna freak out by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199516">You wanna freak out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry'>ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Caring Geralt, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short thing for whumptober. </p><p>Geralt is following a trail of blood that's probably Jaskier's, and probably means he's dead. </p><p>He's not freaking out. At all. </p><p>(He totally is)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You wanna freak out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the wonderful song of the same name by My morning jacket. Geralt would like it, I feel. Jaskier too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is freaking out.</p><p>He is very definitely freaking out.</p><p>This is the place where Yen told him that Jaskier was, and the only thing he sees is blood.</p><p>
  <em>There is so much blood, that can't be only him, right? </em>
</p><p>If all this blood is Jaskier's it probably means he's bled out.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck, god, no. </em>
</p><p>Geralt is feeling so much panic and regret is hard to think right now. He shouldn't have been so mean to the bard. Shouldn't have taken him for granted. Shouldn't have insulted his voice, his company, any of his blessed skills. <em>Oh, Geralt you fucking king of dumb beings, why, why WHY were you so stupid? Couldn't you have interacted with this person so cared about so much in a more pleasant way?</em></p><p>There's bloody handprints on the walls to the side of the tunnel, little puddles of blood here and there and a main trail of blood leading up the tunnel. So Geralt walks in its direction, trying not to think too much.</p><p>Trying not to think that Jaskier's hurt, Jaskier's bleeding and probably in pain, and there's a chance that he might be too late. Trying not to think that Jaskier's got badly injured again, probably trying to help because that daft bard is just <em>like that</em>, trying not to think of all the scars and traumas and never-quite-healed wounds Jaskier must have by now.</p><p>He should have been a better companion, should have protected him better, instead of just calling him names, and putting that distance, especially when he knew perfectly well that he was miserable when Jaskier wasn't around, that he missed him. And now...</p><p>More red.</p><p>More fucking blood.</p><p>Maybe they have butchered a goat or something to lure him in.</p><p>
  <em>That would be nice. It would mean that Jaskier isn't hurt. </em>
</p><p>But Geralt's mutated senses can tell the difference between human blood and goat blood, and this is not goat's blood.</p><p>It's human blood, and there's way too much of it.</p><p>Geralt is beginning to panic, because the copper smell of blood is stronger, the body is close, and if he's dead... He is never going to forgive himself, and no song is going to be the same, and no adventure, because Jaskier always makes them memorable and better, Jaskier always makes everything better, and if he's gone....</p><p>The trail of blood ends in a figure thrown on the floor, with a big gash in his stomach.</p><p>"JASKIER!"</p><p>He takes him in his arms, almost slips with all the blood, but manages to get him back to Yen in the nick of time.</p><p>He doesn't stop freaking out until Jaskier's blue eyes open again.</p><p>They are blue, and not red.</p><p>
  <em>Good. </em>
</p><p>Jaskier being good is.... good.</p><p>Also the fact that there's no blood in this room.</p><p>And now, while Jaskier's awake... Geralt needs to say something.</p><p>"Stop getting hurt."</p><p>
  <em>No. Wrong, Geralt, that's mean, and we were supposed to stop being mean to Jaskier, remember?</em>
</p><p>"That was a.... It was a lot of blood."</p><p>
  <em>So? Get to the point, you dumb witcher. </em>
</p><p>"Don't fucking scare me like that again."</p><p>
  <em>Closer, but not quite. </em>
</p><p>"I'm.... I'm really happy you'll recover."</p><p>
  <em>Almost there. </em>
</p><p>"I couldn't bear to lose you." <em>There! </em>"You matter too much."</p><p>Jaskier darws a little smile, and falls back into sleep.</p><p>Geralt breathes, and then he realises what he's just admitted.</p><p>Now Geralt is freaking out again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Short but hopfully fun :)</p><p>If you liked, please do tell!</p><p>You know you want to comment :) :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>